Complicated Feelings
by Mrs.ReggieBush
Summary: Ryoma and Shusuke about their lives, meeting each other, their relationship, and the horrible results. Currently ON HOLD!


Title: Complicated Feelings

**Title:**** Complicated Feelings**

**By:**** Mrs.ReggieBush**

**Pairing:**** Ryoma Echizen/Shusuke Fuji (Thrill Pair)**

**Also there will be 3 chapters/feelings per update.**

Chapter1: Fear (Ryoma POV)

Fear. At this point in time this is exactly how I feel at this point in time. As soon as those two dreaded words came out of my mother's mouth I felt fear. My mind replayed those two words in slow motion.

"New school." 

-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC- 

The next morning I awoke with a dreaded feeling in my stomach. You know that feeling when you know nothing good can come in the situation you're in. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6:30 a.m. I got up made my bed up and set out to get my clothes ready. I hopped into the shower and for 5 minutes I was in my own little world. As soon as my foot hit the bathroom tile I was jittery again. I walked into my room and put on my clothes. When I was done with everything I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:05 a.m. I headed downstairs with my backpack. I went inside the dining room and saw my mother and father eating breakfast with my cousin.

As I sat down to begin eating breakfast everyone muttered a good morning. I didn't reply just kept eating. I looked up at the clock a little while later and saw the time was 7:35 a.m. I grabbed my book bag and hopped up from the table and headed towards the door. With a hurried goodbye I was gone.

-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-

It was around 7:55 a.m. when the school actually appeared in my vision. Suddenly that feeling popped up again. Fear. I headed towards the front entrance and opened the door and walked in. The main hallway was dim or maybe it was because I was coming inside after being outside. I walked around looking for the main office. It seemed like I was bumping into someone every few seconds and I was getting frustrated. I turned into a circle trying to figure out where I was at when I was a sign over everyone's heads that said MAIN OFFICE. I sighed in relief as I started towards the sign that shined like a beacon. I opened the door and realized how cooler and quieter the office was. A woman sat behind a desk that was behind a counter. She smiled as I walked in and approached the desk.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"I'm a new transfer student and I came to get my schedule and locker number."

She smiled again and stood up she walked over to a wall a looked at the piece of paper taped there. On there it looked like there was a list of names.

"Can you tell me your name please?"

"Ryoma Echizen."

She poked at something on the list and walked back over to her desk. She looked inside her drawers shuffling papers until she came onto the one she needed. She closed her drawer and walked over to me. She smiled and handed me the paper. After seeing my expression she took pity on me.

"Don't be nervous. Everyone has a first day. You'll do fine."

She walked back over to her desk, sat down, and started to type again. I looked down on my schedule and it read:

**Seishun High School**

**Principal: Nevaeh R. Coleman Vice-Principal: Harold J. Grice**

_**Student:**_ Ryoma Echizen _**Grade:**_ 10th _**Homeroom:**_ 506 (Ms. Kresic)

**Period** **A- Day** **B-Day** **C-Day** **E-Day** **F-Day **

1st Chemistry Chemistry Chemistry Chemistry Chemistry 

2nd Gym Advisory Gym Advisory Gym

3rd Global Music Global Music Global

4th Geometry Geometry Geometry Geometry Geometry

5th Chem.Lab Health Chem.Lab Health Chem.Lab

**LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH**

6th E.L.A. Art E.L.A. Art E.L.A.

7th Spanish 2 Spanish 2 Spanish 2 Spanish 2 Spanish 2

8th A.P. Tech. A.P. Tech A.P. Tech A.P. Tech A.P. Tech

After I finished looking at my schedule I asked the secretary, whose name was Ms. Nanciey Nance, what homeroom I would be in, with a confused look on my face.

"Whatever you're first period class is that's your homeroom. See your first period class is Chem. And that's in room 506 with Ms. Kresic (my homeroom and Chem. Teacher)."

I thanked her and headed out. As I was leaving a boy with brown hair and blue eyes walked in. I looked at my watch and saw the time was 8:10 a.m. I looked at the paper that said homeroom started at 8:15 a.m. and that my locker was on the second floor. I headed on the second floor and looked at the paper again. My locker number was 2-658 and my combination was 0-26-16. I headed into that direction. After a while I found my locker. I had a little trouble with it but I finally got it open. I put my stuff into it and pulled out 2 notebooks and 2 pens. I closed my locker and looked at my watch again. It was 7:33 a.m. I sighed and walked back where I came from.

-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-CC-

I stood in front of my homeroom and sighed. That feeling was back. Fear. Fear of humiliation. Fear of not being accepted. Fear of failing. Fear of the stares. It seemed like my death was right behind that door. The teacher must have known I was standing here because she opened the door. Eyes followed her movement. Watching me. Staring at me. The teacher smiled at me.

"Hello you must be the new student Ryoma. I'm Ms. Kresic."

No duh you stupid broad like I didn't see that on the paper. She must didn't expect me to answer because she just continued talking.

"You can come right in and introduce yourself."

That feeling was back again. I walked into the classroom. There had to be at least 30 kids in that classroom. It was dead quiet and the door shut with a loud bam. It almost seemed like it was sealing my fate. My doom. I stood there and looked at various faces filled with curiosity. The teacher turned towards me.

"Wouldn't you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

Everyone staring at me! I can't take it! Why must they look at me with those eyes? It's like I'm on display at a freak show or something. Even the teacher is doing it now.

"Ryoma don't you want to tell us about you?"

I knew this was a bad idea but my mother had to have the last word. I had to come to this dreaded school against my wishes. Now everyone is looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Ryoma this isn't funny! Don't have me call your parents! Answer me. If this is some kind of prank…"

I start to blank her out because its back. I don't want to get into trouble. I'm not a trouble maker. I'm an A-plus student with a clean record. And now this bitch wants to change that. I can't have that. Everyone looked at me differently now. They stare at me like I'm slow, like I can comprehend sentences or maybe I'm in the wrong homeroom. Well guess what? I'm not. In the coldest voice I can muster I interrupt her.

"It would be in your best interest not to get on my bad side woman."

It seemed like everyone stopped moving. I guess it was a bad move because she slammed her hand on the desk and started to turn red.

Chapter 2: Depressed (Shusuke POV)

I can't believe it. I just don't want to. She's actually gone and I'll never see her again. The reason I have life is because of this woman and now she's gone forever. My eyes start to water just thinking about her. My older sister is to busy being a slut to actually care about me. My younger brother hates my guts and hopes one day that I'll just bend over and die. I was so depressed that my sister decided to move us to a new town. You know a new town equals a new school. My new school is named Seishun High School. The first day of school my sister actually drove me to school but she tried to take off before I even got out of the car!

"You could hurry your ass up you know?"

I grabbed my bad and got out of the car. I slammed the door and walked up the stairs towards the main doors. There were a few kids outside just hanging out and talking. I stood there for a minute and studied the building. It was a darkish brown with a steel grey edge with the windows were and at the edge of the building where the roof was. There was a large clock in a tower on top of the school facing the pathway and stairs you walked on to get to the main doors. I counted how many floors there were, which accounted to 6, and started towards the main doors. Even the doors were some kind of metal and were painted brown. I opened them and walked through. I stood there for a second so my eyes could adjust to the dim lighting. I looked at the different signs that were over doors until I came towards the sign that said MAIN OFFICE. I walked towards it and walked in. As I walked in a boy with black hair and golden eyes walked out. I walked towards the counter where one of the secretaries was located.

"Hello. My named is Shusuke Fuji and I just transferred."

She smiled.

"You're the second one today."

She walked over to a list and then walked over towards her desk she pulled out a piece of paper and then wrote something on a sticky note and handed to me.

"There you go. You schedule and locker number."

I thanked her and looked at the sticky note that said:

Shusuke Fuji- Locker Number 2-701 Combination- 7-43-21

I went to my locker and got situated and pulled out a notebook and a pen and then looked at my schedule.

**Seishun High School**

**Principal: Nevaeh R. Coleman Vice-Principal: Harold J. Grice**

_**Student:**_ Shusuke Fuji _**Grade:**_ 11th _**Homeroom:**_ 602 (Mr. Belge)

**Period** **A- Day** **B-Day** **C-Day** **E-Day** **F-Day **

1st ELA ELA ELA ELA ELA 2nd Gym Advisory Gym Advisory Gym

3rd Global A.P. Tech Global A.P. Tech Global

4th Geometry Geometry Geometry Geometry Geometry

5th Chem.Lab Health Chem.Lab Health Chem.Lab

**LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH**

6th Music Art Music. Art Music

7th Spanish 3 Spanish 3 Spanish 3 Spanish 3 Spanish 3

8th Chemistry Chemistry Chemistry Chemistry Chemistry

I closed my locker and headed towards the 6th floor. As I was on the main stairs the same boy who was in the office when I came in was being escorted downstairs by what looked like a security guard. I looked into his eyes again and gasped. I knew that boy. He had the same look on his face.

"Ryoma."

"Hmmm"

"In trouble already?"

He didn't reply. I find it kind of funny that we both came from the same city and moved to the same town to go to the same school. As I thought of Ryoma, going up the stairs, that feeling came back to me. Depression. Ryoma once caught me trying to kill myself in the boy's bathroom at our old school. It wasn't the last time either. But he kept quiet he didn't tell anyone. So when my sister said I was out of control and that we were moving I thought he told so my friends and I jumped him as he was walking home. That's why he moved. That's why I moved. 

**It's kind of short but I'm sorry! I was wondering if anyone wanted to co-write with me. You would have to write 2 chapters at one time just like I did. I will give you 2 emotions and then you go with the flow. It's kind of like a challenge. Me and you wont discuss how the story will turn out we will just try to continue off from where each other left off. Did I make that clear enough? If I didn't and you're thinking about doing it just message me.**

**Please review and look out for my stories The Escape and Scars. Also The Key will be out soon too.**

M**rs.**R**eggie**B**ush**


End file.
